Her Purple Dragon
by Free Parking
Summary: I looked back at the machine with disdain. I am not losing the girl of my dreams to this hunk of metal. Besides... She'd have to give me something in return, right? RIMAHIKO!


**Disclaimer: I don't own SC!, or a purple dragon, sadly.**

**

* * *

**

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

"The purple dragon."

"B-but Rima-chan, that one's hard to get. It's under the sock puppet, blue pig, mini-basketball _and _the pineapple with eyes."

"Pineapple with-? Oh, whatever. I want the purple dragon."

I sighed. "All right, Rima-chan. . . . Are you sure you don't want the yellow-"

"I'm sure."

Well, I'm not going to argue with that.

_Tink, tink tink._

"YOU ARE A . . . LOSER," the claw-machine spat at me. "TRY AGAIN." Its flashing lights died down, and the jingle came to a close.

"You lost." Rima said softly.

"I didn't lose. That was only a practice run."

"Sure. I'm going to go find the others. I expect my purple dragon when I get back."

She turned and left the brightly colored game room without another word. I watched her speed-walk to the rest of our gang, making sure no one else came too close to her, for obvious reasons.

She walked up to Amu, who must have asked where I was. Rima threw her thumb over her shoulder and pointed to me, without looking, and probably said something about my ongoing war with the machine.

She also must have raised her voice for that, because everyone else turned and looked at me. I could hear Kukai's booming laughter from across the lobby of the movie theater.

Great.

I looked back at the machine with disdain. I am _not _losing the girl of my dreams to this hunk of metal.

I whipped out my wallet and grabbed another fifty cents. If this was going to take all night, so be it.

_-Ten Minutes Later-_

"Nagi-kun, we're going to go buy our tickets now. Have you given up yet?"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko doesn't give up." I said, robotically. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Yaya give me a weird look.

"Are you sure? It's opening night, the tickets are going to sell out."

"I'm sure. I'm getting that purple dragon."

Yaya gave me a knowing look. "For Ri-"

"No, I really want the dragon." I sputtered, much too fast for my liking.

Yaya giggled. "Okay, Nagi-kun, have fun with that. Yaya-chi is going to get back to Kai-kun.

"Bye, Yaya-chan." She skipped away.

I felt eyes boring into my back, but when I turned around, my groups of friends weren't there.

Well, I didn't particularly want to see this movie, anyways.

_-One Hour Later-_

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . LOSER.**

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . LOSER.**

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . WINNER.**

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . LOSER.**

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . WINNER.**

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . WINNER.**

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . WINNER.**

**. . .**

**YOU ARE A . . . WINNER.**

_-Another Hour Later, Normal POV-_

The group of teenagers walked out of the thick doors guarding the theater, still disoriented from being in the dark so long.

"Huh. Nagi never showed up like he said he would, did he?" Amu said, turning her head towards Rima.

Rima kept her head down, and gave off a disappointed aura, but still didn't respond.

"Where is he, anyways?" Utau muttered.

That moment, a very haggard Nagihiko stumbled out of the game room. He pointed to the completely empty claw machine, grinned like a maniac, and jogged over. He had some difficulty with that, since a small crowd gathered around him, having had watched his great feat.

"Where is it?" Rima was the first to speak when Nagihiko was within hearing range.

He grinned wider. "What could you possibly be talking about, Rima-chan?"

"I think you know." She narrowed her eyes.

Nagihiko revealed the fuzzy purple dragon from behind his back. The second it was in her view, Rima jumped for it, just for Nagihiko to pull it back.

"Not so fast, Rima-chan. I want something in return."

"I don't have any more money on me, you kn-"

"I'd like a kiss."

Rima narrowed her eyes and stared him down for at least twenty seconds, while he smirked triumphantly back at her. Seven pairs of eyes watched the showdown, waiting in anticipation. Ikuto even munched on extra popcorn.

In a very swift movement, the petite blond clutched Nagihiko's collar, and forced him to kneel so they were eye-to-eye. She put a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him for five seconds.

Before anyone really knew what happened, she grabbed the stuffed animal out of a dazed Nagihiko's hand, turned around, and walked out of the door.

No one spoke for another ten seconds, each still processing what they had seen. Kukai was the first to recover.

"Congrats, Fujisaki!" He patted Nagihiko on the shoulder, which was simple, because he never stood up.

_-Later That Night –_

Rima waltzed up to her bedroom, clutching a purple stuffed dragon, her hair still damp from the shower she took twenty minutes ago.

Opening her door, she gasped in surprise, seeing countless stuffed animals. Some were sprinkled on the floor, some were in choice places like on her windowsill, pillow, desk, and there was even one hanging from her ceiling fan.

The odd thing about it was that each toy was labeled, from one to fifty-eight.

Number fifty-eight, which rested on her pillow, came with a note.

_Dear Rima-chan,_

_You owe me fifty-eight kisses._

_-Nagihiko_

_PS: I AM A . . . WINNER._

**

* * *

**

**. . . Oh my.**

**Just . . . Just tell me if you liked it in a review? :D**


End file.
